


Sometimes You Need Your Wingman

by aleia



Series: Unamed Ransom/Tater series [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia
Summary: It's just sad Ransom didn't get to hang out with Tater so I had to fix it.





	Sometimes You Need Your Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Often I think it's more implied that Holster is bi and Ransom maybe isn't. I only made Holster straight in this because I could not handle Ransom not being with Holster if they are both not straight. But also Ransom's crush on Tater is basically canon so it's stupid that there isn't more written.

“Ransom. Rans. Ransypoo,” Holster calls out as he opens the door to the attic. Instead of answering him, Ransom pulls his blanket over his head and holds on tight. As he expects, a few seconds later, Holster starts pulling on the blanket.

“Seriously? Rans, It’s your birthday. You can’t hide in bed for the whole Kegster. And you can come out. Tater and Jack wanted to leave before everyone got here. I thought you saw them leave. Dude, you’re freaking me out. Are you having an anxiety attack under there?”

“No,” Ransom answers. “I’m just never coming out.”

“Because everyone’s going to chirp you until you graduate?”

“Exactly.”

“If I tell them not to, they won’t.”

The bed shakes as Holster climbs up and pushes Ransom to the side to fit all six feet four inches of himself onto Ransom’s bed. They’re lucky the bunk bed doesn’t crash under them.

“Seriously, bro, it’s not a big deal. You know if Chowder ever met any of the Sharks players, he’d do something worse than hide.”

Ransom laughs just a little because it’s true, and when Holster pulls on the blanket again, he lets go.

“So, Jack and I kind of did a thing. If you’re mad, Jack can totally undo the thing.”

Ransom tries to pull the blanket back up over his head, but Holster is ready for it and stops him.

“It’s not a bad thing!” Holster says. “Okay, I’m going to get my phone and show you, but I have to let go of the blanket so you have to promise not to hide again if I let go.”

“Fine,” Ransom says only because he wants to know. If it’s bad, Holster said Jack could undo it. It’s probably better to undo it as soon as possible.

“So, you left your hat downstairs, and Jack asked Tater to sign it because he knew you’d want him to. And then Tater put it on because he said it made him look like a real college student.”

Holster holds up his phone and shows him several pictures of Tater playing beer pong in his hat.

“Fine. You’re both still my friends.”

“I also maybe suggested that we shouldn’t stop him from accidently taking it with him so that he’d have to come back or see you to return it.”

“You _gave_ him my hat?”

“He put it down in the car when he was loading it up. We let him forget it was there. Look, if you’re mad, Jack will just get it back for you,” Holster says. “We just thought that maybe it would give you a second chance to talk to him. He wanted to meet you.”

“Alexei Mashkov wanted to meet the weird guy who freaked out that he was here and spent all day hiding in the attic?” There is no way he’s going to be able to face Mashkov now.

“No. He wanted to meet our friend who got nervous because we stupidly didn’t think about his anxiety before surprising him with his favorite hockey player with no warning.”

“Ugh. You told him I have anxiety issues? It’s not even usually this bad. It’s mostly just with tests.”

“I know. Which is why we didn’t warn you. And we tried not to tell him, but Jack had already said you wanted to meet him, and that it was your birthday party and then you hid in the attic. Tater was worried he did something wrong. Seriously. He was actually upset that maybe he did something to make you run away.”

“I’m still never going to be able to face him again.”

“Okay. I’ll just tell Jack to give your hat to Bits unless he comes here first. Can you at least come down for the party now? I’ll tell everyone to leave you alone,” Holster says as he texts Jack.

“Maybe.”

Holster’s phone buzzes, and he laughs when he reads the text.

“Jack says Tater wants your phone number so he can give you the hat back himself. Seriously. Are you really going to say no? Your celebrity crush wants your phone number.”

“He doesn’t even think of it like that. You’re the only person who knows I’m bi. Everyone else thinks you’re secretly bi, and I’m the straight guy you’re crushing on,” he says, turning his face away from Holster so he won’t have to see the pity on Holster’s face. At least it’s been long enough since Holster let him down gently that it’s not so hard to bring it up anymore. It helps that Holster refused to be weird about it.

“Dude. You’ve been so obvious about Tater. They’re probably just waiting for you to admit it. And you and March aren’t really together anymore. She’d tell you to go for it.”

Holster’s right. March would probably say he was stupid for not even trying. They agreed that seeing other people was okay when they decided not to do long distance after graduation. They basically broke up without calling it a break up yet.

“Okay, but unless you guys showed him the group chat, then _he_ doesn’t know that. You didn’t show him that, right? I’ll kill all of you.”

“We didn’t. I swear,” Holster says. “Come on. Let him text you. Then you won’t be face to face with him, and you can at least be cooler about it.”

“Fine. Tell Jack to give him my number.”

“’Sawesome,” Holster says, grinning as he texts Jack. “And, seriously. There are pictures up in this Haus. He definitely looked at that picture from Spring C that you look so hot in and double-checked that the guy in the picture was you. And he asked me about you multiple times.”

“Stop. You’re making it worse. He’s straight.”

“Yeah. Okay. So is Jack. So are you.”

***

_Hi! Is Tater! Sorry I take your hat by accident!_

Ransom stares at the text from an unknown number. When Tater didn’t text him right away, he assumed he wasn’t really going to get a text, but apparently Tater was just waiting until the next day. Ransom saves the number as _Tater_ , but he still can’t make himself answer it.

 **Tater:** Zimmboni says B is coming to game next week. Can you come too? I get you ticket with him. And give your hat back then ))))  
**Ransom:** It’s okay. You don’t have to do that. You can just give it to Bitty.  
**Tater:** But I still not get to meet you. (((( And was your birthday. Can be selfish birthday present that is really for me.

Ransom doesn’t know how to answer that, and Holster is at class instead of home when Ransom needs his help. So instead he opens his text thread with Jack. They haven’t talked on their private text since Jack graduated. Ransom feels kind of bad when he notices, but it’s not like they don’t talk. It’s just that they don’t usually have things to say that can’t be put on the group chat.

 **Ransom:** BRO. Is Tater not straight?!?!?!  
**Jack:** Why are you asking?  
**Ransom:** That’s not helpful.  
**Jack:** Why?  
**Ransom:** I think he’s flirting with me????  
**Jack:** Maybe answer him then. He’s looking at his phone every five seconds and looking upset. We have practice in five minutes.

Right. Ransom would be freaking out too if he’d sent something flirty to a guy and just not gotten an answer.

 **Ransom:** I don’t think that’s a selfish birthday present. It’s a great present. That would be awesome.  
**Tater:** Very good! B knows how to get tickets. Maybe I see you after game if not too late? ))))  
**Ransom:** Yeah. Sure. Sounds great.

Ransom is frantically texting Holster to come home so Holster can help him decide if this is a date when another text from Jack comes through.

 **Jack:** And now he’s getting chirped about his face after whatever you texted him. :)  
**Jack:** Don’t distract him too much during playoffs.

If that’s not a perfect example of how much dating Bitty both has and hasn’t changed Jack, then nothing is.

***

Ransom goes back and forth with Holster about whether he should come out to the guys. His parents know, so that’s not an issue. The problem is that now that he really wants to come out to his friends, he thinks maybe he shouldn’t. Holster says that if he wants to come out, then he should. Holster says he knows Ransom was really gushing about Tater as a way of coming out. That doesn’t change just because he actually got a date. There’s no reason he has to bring Tater into it yet. He hasn’t told anyone except Holster, Jack, and Bitty about his maybe-date with Tater. It will be the last regular season game before playoffs, so they might have time to go out after and make it more of a real date. But even if that happens, it doesn’t mean that Ransom has to stay in the closet. Bitty was out long before he started dating Jack.

But Holster is always going to be on Ransom’s side first. He’s always going to care more about Ransom than he is about anyone else. Of course, he’s going to say Ransom should just go ahead and come out if he wants to. So, Ransom asks if he can talk to Jack for a few minutes when Bitty’s on Skype with him.

“Have you actually confirmed that it’s a date?” Jack asks.

“No,” Ransom admits. “So maybe it doesn’t matter.”

“I’m not saying it’s not a date,” Jack says. “I’m just saying that if you want to come out, and you haven’t confirmed anything about Tater, then you aren’t saying anything about him when you do it. I think everyone knows anyway. I did. I was just waiting for you to say something.”

“You’re not going to tell me if Tater said it’s a date, are you?”

“I’m not going to be a go between. Ask him yourself,” Jack says, but he laughs like he _does_ know the answer. Jack’s not an asshole so Ransom’s sure he wouldn’t encourage Ransom if nothing was there.

“Look,” Jack says. “I’m not going to tell you that dating him is going to be easy. It’s even riskier for him than it is for me. But if it helps, I think he thinks you’re out already. He doesn’t think he asked out someone who’s also in the closet. I’m assuming you know he _can’t_ come out yet. You need to go into it knowing that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ransom says smiling because Jack is awful at pretending he knows nothing. He wouldn’t say Tater had asked him out if he didn’t _know_.

***

In the end, Ransom just texts the group chat and says, “Everyone knows I’m bi by now, right?”

He gets a mix of confirmations and explanations that his friends weren’t sure he wanted a label. He also gets Tango being as clueless as he always is. Holster has to come out as straight to assure everyone Ransom hasn’t broken Holster’s heart gushing over Tater and that shock takes all the attention away from Ransom’s announcement.

 **Tater:** B says he has to go back to Samwell after game. We go for drinks after game so they get time alone?  
**Tater:** B says he will drive car back if you drink and it is ok with you.

Ransom _knows_ Bitty could just take the train home in the morning. His class is at noon. Ransom loves Bitty.

 **Ransom:** Sounds good. : ) You know they might say goodbye for a long time right?  
**Tater:** is good thing )))

***

It’s not until the morning of the date that Ransom starts freaking out about what he should wear. He has both a Zimmermann and a Mashkov jersey.

“I know I’m straight, but I think you’re supposed to wear the jersey of the guy you’re actually dating,” Holster says.

“It’s a first date. Already having Jack’s jersey makes sense,” Ransom says. “And I think the cover story is that I’m going for Jack and Bitty.”

“So? Everyone knows you’re a fan. They won’t think Tater’s doing more than being nice to Jack’s friend who is a huge fan.”

“But is it weird that I have his jersey before we even have a first date? What if he thinks that’s too much?”

“You ran away and hid in your room when he was here. I think if he was going to judge you for being a crazy fan, it would’ve happened.”

“That’s not helpful.”

“If we were still playing and it was reversed, would you want him to wear Bitty’s jersey because he was supposedly coming to support Jack’s boyfriend, or would you want him to wear yours even if it was a first date?”

“Mine, obviously, but I’m not him.” 

“I don’t know. Ask Jack. He knows Tater.”

That’s better advice, Ransom decides.

 **Ransom:** If I ask your advice, can you not tell Tater??? We were totally bros first.  
**Jack:** I’m neutral. But yes. Though I’m keeping records and rehashing everything you’ve both put me through at your reception if you ever get married.  
**Ransom:** Seems fair.  
**Ransom:** Should I wear your jersey or his? I can’t decide if wearing his is weird. :(  
**Jack:** Wear his.  
**Ransom:** Really? You’re sure? Did he say something?  
**Jack:** I made the same deal with him about not telling you what he says about you. I’m not answering that. Just wear the jersey.

Ransom shows the texts to Holster.

“Why are you surprised Mashkov likes you? You’re smart. You’re hot. I swear he spent half the time he was here looking at the stairs and hoping you’d come down,” Holster says.

“Oh my god, what if I get there and I freak out and can’t talk to him?”

“You’ll still be with Bitty when you meet him. Bitty is not going to leave if you’re freaking out. Jack won’t either.”

Right. Worst case, they end up having a really weird double date.

***

“I always sit somewhere different,” Bitty explains after they pick up their tickets from will call. “That way I just look like a big Zimmermann fan who comes to a lot of games if anyone notices I’m here. We haven’t decided if I should sit with you guys at the playoff game or not.”

“People are more likely to notice you later because they’ll take notice of a big group from Samwell, right?”

“Yeah. Jack did tell George maybe I should pick one friend to sit with so I don’t have to sit by myself. Yes, that was in case you needed it to be you,” Bitty says with a laugh. “Welcome to my life?”

“Thanks?”

“It’s worth it. At least I think so. But you should know it’s like this.”

“I really like him,” Ransom says. “I want to try. Really, thanks for helping. It probably sucked doing this by yourself so long.”

“Yeah. We should’ve trusted you guys sooner at least.”

They find their seats only a few seats back from the penalty box. Bitty laughs and says Jack probably did that on purpose. 

“He doesn’t want Tater to fight and risk hurting himself before the playoffs start. He’s probably hoping Tater won’t want to sit in the sin bin with you watching. Or at least he’ll see you and realize he won’t be able to kiss you later if he gets a busted lip.”

Ransom is saved from answering that when the players skate out to warm up. Tater skates out right before Jack. They skate a whole lap before Jack looks up at Bitty. Bitty puts his hand to his heart for a second. Jack looks away and keeps skating. A few seconds later his hand taps over his heart. Ransom should fine them both but he doesn’t say anything. A few minutes later, Tater skates by and smiles when he catches Ransom’s eye. Ransom smiles back. He figures it’s their first time. If the date goes well, they can come up with their own secret sign.

Both Ransom and Bitty spend the whole game screaming. Marty and Thirdy aren’t playing this game because now that they’ve clinched a playoff spot, it makes more sense to let them heal from their minor injuries before the playoffs start. It’s a closer game than it would’ve been otherwise, but the Falconers still pull off the win. Bitty makes no move to get up when the crowd starts to clear out.

“I wait until more people are out before I sneak back to the player areas,” Bitty says when their row is mostly empty. “Or if Jack thinks he’s going to be a while, he’ll let me know.”

Ransom nods. A few minutes later, Bitty gets a text and laughs.

“Jack says we should go ahead to the car. The guys have been chirping Tater about who he’s been texting. Jack’s worried Tater will out himself just by how he looks at you.”

“Seriously?” Ransom’s still amazed Alexei Mashkov would want to even talk to him.

“Tater’s just a guy,” Bitty says. “They’re all just guys who have a really cool job. You’re smart and you’re gorgeous and one of Tater’s best friends said good things about you. Why is it so hard to believe he’s just as excited about you as you are about him?”

“You didn’t feel that way about Jack even though everyone would say the same thing about you?”

Bitty laughs.

“Fair point, but that lasted about two days and then I remembered what a nerd he is,” Bitty says, but he has that fond smile he always gets when he talks about Jack.

Bitty leads him to the players parking lot and out to Jack’s SUV. A few people stop them along the way and talk to Bitty. Bitty introduces him as just another one of the guys from their hockey team who came along to give him a ride and keep him company during the game. When they get to Jack’s car, Bitty unlocks it so they can wait inside.

“How have I never noticed you have a key fob for Jack’s car?” Ransom asks.

“Oh. I don’t keep it with the rest of my keys because I don’t want to lose it. I just grab it off my desk when I might need it.”

“You guys are so married. Having keys to his car is totally a fine.”

“It’s unfair to fine me for stuff you learn while trying to date Tater because I can’t fine you for anything with Tater unless he is okay with you telling the team you’re with him.”

“Fair,” Ransom agrees as his phone buzzes.

 **Tater:** Waiting for Zimmboni to finish press. He make me promise to wait for him. He take so long!! (((  
**Ransom:** It’s ok. We’re waiting in his car.  
**Tater:** Yes. He say he not want B to wait alone. I think he just want to chirp me for wanting to see you.  
**Ransom:** He probably wants to chirp us both. It’s not like we’d leave Bitty here by himself.  
**Tater:** Don’t know why they want him to talk. Gives same answers every night.  
**Ransom:** Google his interviews from college. He’s been giving the same answers for 5 years.  
**Tater:** HA! No surprise.  
**Tater:** He just finish. I tell him he’s too slow. On the way as soon as he stops texting B and gets ready. )))

“Jack says he’s not trying to make you wait. He couldn’t get ahead of everyone so he figured it was better to let as many of the guys clear out of the lot as possible,” Bitty says.

“We’re going to need so much help with this aren’t we? Unless the date is awful, and he doesn’t want to see me again.”

“Yes. Because the date probably won’t be awful. Just relax. Try to forget that he’s Alexei Mashkov of the Providence Falconers and think of him as Jack’s friend Tater.”

“That helps. No one really cool would be friends with Jack.”

“Hey! Jack’s your friend.”

“And I’m his friend. And we’re both weird nerds with anxiety issues.”

Bitty laughs and doesn’t argue the point. A few minutes later, Jack opens the driver’s side door and leans in to kiss Bitty. There’s a tap on the passenger window and Ransom opens it to find Tater on the other side. Tater smiles at him.

“Is good to really meet you,” Tater says. He bites his lip and even in the dim light Ransom can see that his cheeks are pink.

“You too,” Ransom says. “Sorry I kind of ran away last time.”

“Is okay,” Tater says. “Just hope I live up to expectations tonight.”

“Me too. I mean, I hope I live up to your expectations. I’m sure you’re great.” Ransom rambles and then looks away. Tater probably can’t _see_ that he’s blushing, but his face feels hot with it. This is why he ran and hid in the attic. Jack laughs because he’s an asshole. Bitty hits him and tells him to shut up because they’re adorable. That’s even worse.

“So, Tater and I live in the same building. How about I take your car and Bits can drive mine,” Jack says. “Then Tater can bring you back to my place so you guys can go back to Samwell?”

“Yeah, sure,” Ransom say. He gets his keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Jack before getting out of the car and shutting the door. He waves behind him and looks at Tater.

“How about we get out of here before they get more stuff to chirp us about?”

“Yes, yes. My car is right here,” Tater says as Jack laughs from behind them. Tater walks around to the passenger seat to open the door for Ransom. Ransom knows he’ll probably get chirped for that later, but it’s still nice.

Tater drives them to a bar a few miles away. It’s not fancy, but it’s nice enough that there aren’t TVs all around to watch sporting events. Ransom figures that’s good. There’s less of a chance that someone will recognize Tater. Tater leads him to a table in the back corner.

“Is okay?” Tater asks after they sit down.

“It’s good.”

“We can go another place if you not like.”

He looks so nervous that Ransom relaxes and smiles at him.

“I like it. But it doesn’t really matter. I wanted to see you. It doesn’t really matter to me where.”

“Yes, yes. Me too,” Tater says smiling. Ransom smiles back but then he doesn’t know what to say. It’s just getting weird when the waitress comes by to get their drink orders and saves them. They both order beer.

“Usually order vodka, but don’t want you to worry about me driving us back,” Tater explains.

“Oh, thanks.”

“Can handle vodka, but just don’t want you to worry.”

“I’m sure you can.”

They’re both quiet for a few seconds before Tater sighs and lets his face fall in his hands.

“I’m sorry. I not go on many dates and never with such a beautiful man. Zimmboni say to not be so nervous, but I cannot help it.”

“It’s okay,” Ransom says. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and reaches forward to take one of Tater’s hands and pull it away from his face.

“I’m so nervous, too. I haven’t dated a guy since high school, and I know Jack’s right when he says you’re just a regular guy like he is, but it’s hard. I didn’t just like you because you’re good at hockey. I was watching you on FalconerTV before Jack was even on the team.”

Tater smiles and looks at him.

“Zimmboni say you help him pick team to sign.”

“Hey! I didn’t do that just so I could meet you. Excel said he should sign with the Falconers. And we all know he really just wanted to be near Bitty even if he didn’t want to admit it yet.”

Tater laughs. He pulls his hand away when he sees the waitress coming with their drinks and Ransom misses it immediately even if he understands.

“I’m glad he tell me about B. I tell him about me a couple weeks after I meet B. I always think I have to be alone to play hockey. He make me think it maybe be okay if I try anyway. Is just hard. If he get caught, it might be bad. If I get caught, it will not be safe for me to go home.”

“I know,” Ransom says. “Are you sure you want to risk it? It’s okay with me that it has to be a secret. I’ve only told Jack and Bitty, and my best friend about this. I get why it would need to be a secret.”

“I want to try. Has been very lonely. I only tell Zimmboni and B when I have dinner with them. And then I ask about you. Is okay you tell your best friend. Holster, yes? I think he can tell that I like you anyway.”

“Yeah. He thought you did,” Ransom smiles, then realizes what else Tater said. “Wait. You asked about me? Jack didn’t tell me that. Or you asked if he knew anyone, and he suggested me? Because I thought he just said I was a fan and asked you to come to my birthday party. Then I assumed you figured out I liked you when I freaked out.”

Tater turns red again and takes a long drink of his beer. He looks up at Ransom through his lashes and then back down at his beer before he answers.

“I read about you on B’s twitter. Then I ask Zimmboni about you.”

Bitty’s twitter. Where he’s posted tons about how much Ransom has gushed about Tater. And Ransom’s never asked him to stop because he and Nursey are the only other guys on the team that read it. Even Jack doesn’t read it. Ransom groans. He folds his arms on the table and puts his head on the table so he doesn’t have to look at Tater.

“You upset I read about you on twitter?” Tater asks.

“I know what it says,” Ransom explains. “It’s embarrassing. I never thought you’d see any of that.”

“Oh. I think is very nice,” Tater says. “Is more embarrassing that then I go back through all the tweets until I find picture of you. And then I ask Zimmboni if I can meet you.”

Ransom looks up then. Tater is still blushing but he’s also looking at Ransom with soft eyes and smiling.

“Okay. Jack is such a liar. He didn’t tell me any of this. He literally made it sound like he just asked you to come for my birthday because I liked you,” Ransom says. He’s going to kill Jack later.

“I make him promise not to say. Was afraid you would not like me in person. He only agree to introduce me. Say the rest is up to me. And then you hide, so I take your hat to have excuse to see you again.”

“You took it on purpose?”

“Sorry? I tell Zimmboni it was accident, but he probably know better.”

“Dude, don’t apologize. Thanks for trying so hard to meet me even though I was an idiot who made it harder on you.”

“I worry I do something wrong and you not like me already. Holster explained. He didn’t say you would date me, but I know he was your best friend so I think maybe I should try again if he say so.”

“Remind me to think him for being a good wingman.”

“Wingman?”

“A friend who tries to help you date the person you like.”

“Oh. So Zimmboni my wingman?”

“Apparently.” Ransom laughs. Of all the teammates Ransom would’ve considered asking to hook him up, Jack would have been last on his list.

The conversation is easier after that. Tater apologizes for not knowing words and having to ask Ransom to repeat things. It’s obvious other people have made him feel stupid for it.

“Dude. You speak three and a half languages,” Ransom tells him. “Actually, you said you’re fluent in French so we could switch and I’d be about in your place.”

Tater laughs and they try switching to French for a while. Tater insists on switching back to English because Ransom isn’t as used to the frustration as he is. Ransom agrees after making Tater teach him a few Russian words.

They talk until Ransom gets a text from Bitty.

 **Bitty:** Not that I mind or would judge you, but if you’re going to put out on the first date, let me know so I can go to sleep. : )  
**Ransom:** I didn’t want to text first and interrupt what you’re obviously doing. We can close out.  
**Bitty:** Up to you. Jack says if you want to stay longer but not sleep with Tater, you can crash in his guestroom. But if I’m not sleeping here, we should go back soon.  
**Ransom:** Probably less awkward if we go back to Samwell tonight. On the way out.

Tater parks in the garage next to where Jack has parked Ransom’s car, and Ransom texts Bitty that they’re back but could he please take at least five minutes to get downstairs.

Because Tater has said way more embarrassing things to make Ransom more comfortable, Ransom decides it’s his turn.

“So. Kissing on the first date?” he asks.

Instead of answering, Tater leans across the console and pulls him into a kiss. It’s awkward, but Ransom knows he’d go for more if they were in Tater’s apartment and he’s sure neither of them are ready for it, so he just tries to turn in the passenger seat to get closer. He’s starting to think of changing his mind about going upstairs when they’re interrupted by a tap on the window.

They jump apart and Tater mumbles something in Russian that Ransom assumes is a curse. Ransom looks out the window to see Jack laughing and Bitty scolding him.

“Everyone thinks he’s so stoic and polite. They don’t know him at all,” Ransom says.

“Is okay. Got carried away,” Tater says. “We say goodnight now.”

“Yeah. I’ll text you?”

“Yes.” Tater tilts his head so Ransom looks behind him and sees that Bitty is getting in the car. Jack holds the door open and leans in to kiss Bitty, so Ransom takes the opportunity to kiss Tater one more time before he gets out of the car.

“Don’t even start,” Ransom says when Jack looks at him.

“We gave you _ten_ minutes,” Jack says.

“I should be mad at you. You weren’t honest about this at all.”

“Didn’t look like you had anything to be mad at me about.”

“Shut up Zimmboni,” Tater says before Ransom can answer. “You get drunk and tell every person at Falcs barbeque how much you like B.”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this a series. Yes? No? Maybe? Ideas?
> 
> Also, if you see minor typos and want to tell me about them, I always welcome that. I haven't been writing in fandom for a few years and so all but one of my betas have drifted away.


End file.
